


Princess Anastasia

by Z-Byte (ZetaDragon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Multi, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokephilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaDragon/pseuds/Z-Byte
Summary: This is a look at a Pokemon trainer and caretaker and his princess female Snivy named Anastasia, as they journey through the world, growing stronger, closer, and amorous as they make friends and companions out of curious Pokemon and open-minded humans alike!





	1. The Royal Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia and her male trainer decide to unwind after a long day in a common hotel room. But anywhere the princess goes is royal ground, and the two of them are going to give one another the most royal of treatments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Male Trainer X Female Snivy)

Here we are. I swiped my trainer card through the electronic lock and the door hissed at me as it slid into the wall, opening to reveal our hotel room for the night. The lights came on, showing off the simple amenities: two beds, a table, a dresser, a closet, bathroom, fridge and a sizable TV. It was a nice place, especially for the small dent it made in my funds. True, it would have been free for me to stay at the Pokemon Center's trainer bunks, but I needed a bit more privacy because of, well... my companion.

I felt a small tug on my wrist, the familiar feeling of the thick vine I'd been gripping like a leash reminding me that it was there. At the other end of this vine was Anastasia, my Snivy. Well, I suppose she was my Pokemon about as much as I was her human. She'd been that way ever since I first opened her ball and proved I was worthy in our first few battles. She gave another quick tug and started to pull me into the room, barely giving me the time to holster my ID back in my pocket before the door shut behind us. I immediately let my bag slip from my shoulder and fall to the ground, nearly stumbling forward as the weight of my traveling gear left me in a single, glorious instant. The constant pull of Anastasia's vine did not go unheeded, and even though I could have yanked her back at any second, I knew better to treat her so impertinently. She was just eager and, to be quite honest, so was I.

With a graceful ease, she leaped onto the first bed she could reach, giving another eager tug on my wrist until I joined her on the woefully pristine sheets. As soon as I did, she dove into the pockets of my jacket, searching for, and finding, her favorite small vial with a clear, viscous liquid inside of it. It was a massage oil, one made from the muscle-relaxing essence of Cheri berries. It wasn't much, because it was expensive as all hell, but this, like the room, was just one of the many ways I liked to spoil my princess.

Laughing lightly at her enthusiasm, I popped open the crystal stopper on the bottle, letting the spicy scent overwhelm my nostrils. This stuff was potent, but grass types were all about scents, and I'd only need a few dabs for her. She was already laying on her belly like a girl at the beach waiting for her tanning lotion, the vine along my wrist retracting so that I could dab the precious fluid onto my fingers. I felt the warm liquid tingle against the muscles beneath my skin, the spiciness of the berry seeming to melt its way through my muscles. I took a moment to enjoy the feeling before I heard the soft, helpless thumping of little legs impatiently kicking the mattress.

"Alright, Ana, calm down. Here we go, girl..."

That was enough to get her to stop kicking. I straddled myself across the bed, facing her prone form, and let my first few fingers float through the air and land gently on the back of her neck. Her short little sigh and the shiver that shook the leaf on her tail told of her satisfaction. My fingers dipped in and felt the small, yet powerful muscles she hid under this delicate body. I slid my fingers against her perfectly smooth flesh in slow, sweet circles, wanting the oil to bleed its way down into her tensed body and gently restring every muscle until it was lax and pliable, able to release every ache that was trapped in the knots beneath. I was good at this, and I have no shame in admitting that. Before I could train a Pokemon, I spent a lot of time helping my mother at the day care, and all of these techniques were proving very useful in my Pokemon training career so far. At least, Anastasia thought so, and I was inclined to agree.

My fingers scooped along her back and moved to the base of her tail, where my palms cupped the thick little trunk and began to squeeze. Her pleased chirp and her rattling leaves encouraged me further, my thumbs pushing into the tan skin along the underside of her tail and finding it even softer than the leaf-like green of her back. It was almost like the thin surface of a flower petal, cool to the touch and with all the delicate strength of silk. The leaves were thick, and sensitive enough for me to take great care with them. Just a teasing touch feathered around their edges, the oil making them tingle and quiver and adding the same shine to them as I had given her back. She cooed and kicked her legs again, likely complaining about how much it tickled, but her berry-red eyes and sly little smile told me that her complaints were teasing at best.

It was time to move on. I slid my hands back to her shoulders, rubbing in circles all the way and giving the odd push where I felt the last of her tight muscles, until I reached the base of her neck. There, the little Snivy immediately rolled onto her back, flashing me her golden underbelly with a practiced flourish. My fingertips found themselves at the base of her tender throat, and as a trainer, or even a human being, it filled my heart with a sense of pride to have her close her eyes, smile and stretch her head back to give me access to one of her most tender, vital areas. I know she saw herself as royalty getting what royalty is deserved, but the tips of my fingers pressing against her throat, feeling her heart pumping and her air pouring into her chest and out of her mouth through her windpipe was intoxicating. The trust she had to give me in order to be this relaxed was truly, and perhaps ironically, breathtaking.

I released a low sigh, fanning out my fingers so that my thumbs were rubbing her chest while my oiled fingers were tracing their glistening tips down the front of her neck to make it shine in the artificial light from above. I felt her lungs expanding with a soft hiss and deflating with a squeaky moan, the strength of her muscles dissolving from her bones and pooling against the well-ruined sheets beneath us. Her smile was gone, replaced with a relaxed gape of her mouth, and her eyes were half-shut as I continued, letting my thumbs now carefully circle her stomach while the other fingers stroked her chest to evenly paint her with the tingling fluid. There are not very many muscles on a Snivy's chest, so everything golden on their bodies is soft and sensitive, the flexible ribs and beating heart beneath my fingertips attesting to her trust of me once more. I don't need to massage her here. I just rub her and let the oil do the work. At least until I get to her thighs... 

This is where things change. I'm a big fan of Pokemon and human equality which is, admittedly to most, just another way of saying Pokemon and human sex. There are a lot of philosophical discussions for both sides, arguments for and against, evidence on things going right and things going horribly wrong, but none of that is really my concern. The only thing that matters is that sweet smile and that sly glare on my Anastasia's face. You can analyze me all you want. I just think it's hot as fuck, and I know she feels the same way.

I'd been teasing myself, not looking between her thighs. You can't really tell if there is anything there unless you're really looking, but experience has taught me the, pardon the pun, "ins and outs" of her body. A slight discoloration, a warm, pink swelling, a barely visible fold... the subtlety is beautiful in an artistic way I suppose. Again, I just think it's hot. My fingers danced around the edges of the fold, and I heard the little rustling of her leaves again, trembling as her strongest muscles shake the tip of her tail. 

After a few rubs like that, I saw a bit of moisture that my oiled fingers did not cause. She was getting wet enough for me to notice it, and the occasional pull of my thumbs along the sides of her sex gave way to the sight of a pale pink tunnel in that long, slender slit. Two tunnels, actually, though one of them was off limits. She was plenty tight enough without having to experiment with that last virginity of hers. I let my nostrils suck in a long breath. Could I smell her arousal? Yes and no. It was a different scent, I suppose, but I couldn't really tell why. Maybe my nose just isn't sensitive enough to notice anything significant. Maybe it was because I wasn't of the Field species or Grass species of Pokemon that could reliably breed with her. Maybe the Cheri oil made my nose desensitized to other sweet smells. Ah well. Her scent didn't really matter yet. We'll get to that later.

Anastasia was quick to remind me of that fact, her vines sliding forward and wrapping around my hips to drag me closer. I was still wearing my pants, and that just would not do, apparently. I took a brief moment to undo my button before letting her insistent tugging help me in dragging them off, ending up pants-less by the time I had cleared the arm's length I was away from her before. When I wasn't getting any closer, she pulled herself up onto her feet and reached out to grab the rim of my tented boxers, stretching the elastic and leaning backwards until she had pulled them down. My cock bounced free of its prison, thankful for its freedom and showing its gratitude by hardening in the cool air of the room and the hot breath of the female beneath it. Her large eyes stared up at the present she had just unwrapped, and seconds later she was inspecting it with her fingers.

Now it was her turn to tease me, taking great pride in her ability to do so. Her tiny claws pinched and tugged at the skin of my cock, letting the tip of her tapered nose be the only thing to touch its head. Her little nostrils hissed and flared as she sucked in my scent, and she gave happy, relaxed sighs as she rubbed my shaft with a single, small hand. Her other fingers had lowered to my balls, lifting and rolling them back and forth as though she were inspecting their weight and productivity. It wasn't long before I released my first bead of pre-seed thanks to that, which made her release a soft, squeaky moan from her little throat. That sound of pure glee was unique to her, and it made me happy every time I heard it, even when it didn't directly involve my shaft.

Then, I felt her tongue. Hot, thin, wet and slow, it lazily flicked across my tip and started slithering in circles around the head of my cock. The long thing then snaked its way further, wrapping itself around the tip of my shaft and winding a wet trail halfway down my length. It squeezed and pumped me, my toes flexing and curling on the bed as my head stroked the smooth surface of her scalp to encourage her. Her mouth was just big enough to envelope my cock-head, though she only placed her lips at the hole, having her tongue draw in the beads of fluid that she milked from me. 

I watched as she pulled her body against mine, and I felt the thin oil I had covered her with now smearing itself against the underside of my cock, its thick vein throbbing against her small, beating heart. The smooth, warm skin of her chest and belly felt like slick velvet as she rubbed herself up and down along my shaft. The effect of the oil kicked in then, my dick being tickled by the rippling buzz it fed to my nerves. My hands, feeling idle, moved to either side of the soft snake and held her still. She retracted her tongue, raised her head, closed her eyes and hugged my cock tighter in her small, oiled arms, smiling lazily and giving a low, pleased hiss of anticipation.

I started moving my hips, giving small, slow thrusts that dragged my cock through the tunnel she made with her hands and body. It felt amazing being surrounded by slick, warm skin, her arms completely coating my dick in that wonderful oil. I kept pushing and pulling my cock through her arms, smearing my pre against her slender, glistening chest and soft stomach while easing my way lower down the small arch of her slender body. When I felt the beginning of her wet slit touch the gliding head of my cock, I saw her wince and felt her curl backwards in my arms. One would think she was in pain if they didn't know better, but I knew my princess. I could see that molten smile on her lips and that glazed look melting over her eyes. They couldn't feel her vines tighten on my hips or her legs spread and dangle against my thighs, inviting me in ways words never could.

This was where the oil she so liberally painted my cock with came in handy. As it smeared over her slit it lit her nerves on fire, making her small body give a few more jumps and squirms before the Cheri nectar did its work. Her muscles relaxed, so much so that even the tight opening to her tunnel gently parted and kissed the head of my cock. Her arms reached backwards and gripped the hotel's blankets tightly, her eyes slamming shut as I grew closer and closer to pushing my way into her. I pulled back, leaned forward, pulled back, leaned forward, getting her to open wider and wider with every lazy swing of my hips...

That's when I felt it. She was weakened by the muscle-softening oils of the Cheri, and I slipped in. Several inches at once slid their way into her, making her yelp and arch her long, lithe back from the bed. I smiled as I watched her body writhe and settle, her young muscles shivering in my grasp and her vines squeezing me adoringly as she once again got used to the thick flesh inside of her. It wasn't long until I felt her trying to grind herself against me, urging me to continue. Instead of moving my hips, I grabbed her small body and pushed it back and forth across the oil-slick sheets, hearing her moan and yelp again and again as I felt my cock kiss the end of her tunnel with every lazy pull and have it desperately try to suck me back in when I pushed her back. Her moans and cries were had no shame to their volume, and I would find out how soundproof this room really was by how many odd looks I get tomorrow morning.

I started to push with my hips, grinding myself into her and hearing her swallow her own drool and let out her long, squeaking moan. I couldn't fit much of myself into her, which I think infuriated her. She wanted more, and I could feel her trying to pull me into her with the vines around my hips. I wanted to try, fuck knows I wanted to see how much my little Princess could take, but I didn't want to hurt her. Aside from how much I cared for her, I couldn't imagine having to explain that kind of injury to the nurse across the street. I gave her a little of what she wanted. A little harder. A little faster. I was probably teasing her, making her hungrier for more, and in her wanton desperation she pulled herself onto me so hard that I honestly thought she was going to take every inch, even as tears started forming in her eyes. She wanted to conquer this so badly. She wanted to take all of what she deserved...

I stopped her, slipping my hand to her vine and clenching it to remind her of her dangerous ambition. She was my princess, and I was her king, and I couldn't harm her even if I cared more for her safety than she did. Panting, she frowned, though her grip did loosen from my hips, relenting to my wordless demand. However, I quickly saw a smile reform as a single vine slid from my waist and wrapped itself around the base of my cock, coiling several times until it completely encompassed me. 

Hah, I see. If I couldn't fuck her pussy completely, she was going to at least make sure that every inch of me was treated fairly. Is that what she was trying to say? Or was she just going to try to pull my cock all the way into her by its root. I felt her squeeze my oiled dick hard, twisting and grinding it in a way that made me stop my thrusting to enjoy every ounce of my pulsing flesh being hugged and teased. Without the oil this might have hurt, but her vine was abusing the slippery skin beneath it, and a pat on my hip from her other tendril reminded me to keep fucking her like a good king should.

Oh, I did. If she wanted to play this game, I'll play. I grabbed her by her small arms, making her give me a small squeak of surprise. I cocked my hips back, then, holding her steady, I slammed myself against her. The vines made the perfect buffer, letting me go as hard as I wanted without fear of breaking my limber little girl. Her little fangs bit into her lower lip as I pounded her, her vine tightening into a firm coil that tried to milk me of my seed. Then I felt her thrash again, another orgasm wracking her small body as the sound of our wet skin slapping together echoed together with her loud, whining cry. It only encouraged me, making me go faster and harder, wanting her orgasm to keep rolling over itself. 

I was close. Fuck was I close. I kept my momentum, going faster and faster while her upper body went limp on the bed. Her eyes were glazed and barely focused, her tongue drooling down the side of her sharp muzzle as she watched me use her. My hands left her shoulders to rest on her belly, where I felt a sudden... bump against my thumbs right where her womb would be. My heart jumped and I paused just in time to see her grinning face. She'd tricked me. Her sly smile was dopey and her chest rising and falling with a weak, panting chuckle. 

You see, the coils she had wrapped around my cock had vanished, leaving only one. I was only an inch outside of her, and the outline of my cock's head was a bulge in her tight, golden belly. My hands grabbed her waist and my thumb trailed it, my heartbeat and the hiss of my breath loud in my ears. I could feel my own touch upon my cock as if it were only a thin latex keeping me from touching my own skin... and it was hot to me. She had taken so much of me, and she wanted even more. She wasn't in pain, there was nothing to show she was being hurt, only a testament to how very... elastic her young body was. I'd never even thought about seeing something like this before, but... I liked it. I loved it! 

I groaned, fucking her slowly again to watch the way my hard cock could be seen surging and receding beneath her skin, the way she cried out for me making me desire her even more. She wanted this. She's always wanted this. She always did want to push herself during our battles, refusing to admit defeat, and I was enabling in that. So why not this? So I went faster, and faster, and faster until I felt my climax building up again. I angled my hips so that I jabbed upwards into her limp body, making the outline of my cock stand out even more beneath her scaled skin. It was beautiful. It was fucking sexy! That was it. I wanted to cum. I wanted to cum inside of her and see if I could see my own cock throbbing as it filled her. I wanted to cum. I felt my ass clenching, churning with the seed I was going to use to fill her little body up. I wanted to cum. I felt my toes curling and my fingers digging into her. I needed to cum. I'm cumming!

But as soon as I started, I felt her squeezed down hard with that last vine. I groaned loudly and shuddered with the burning, pleasurable pain of having my orgasm denied, my tip burning as it released only one thick rope of fluid before being clenched shut. She had that coy little smile back on her lips, her now-lucid eyes smiling up at me. Ooh, that's right. The little snake had got me so hot I'd forgotten that I was to finish her little spa treatment. I nodded to her, then slowly pulled my cock from her slit, hearing the wet tunnel pop and try to weakly close in the absence of my shaft. It couldn't even shut enough to keep the thick dollop of cum that had slipped out of me from running over her tail... but I'll use that in a second

She pulled herself up with her vines, using me as a support as she came up to my cock again. There was no foreplay this time. She was still panting, and she wanted me to cum just as badly as I did. Location was important, though. Her vines both grabbed me and wrung themselves around my oiled cock as if they were trying to squeeze every drop of moisture from it. It was my turn to grab the sheets, clenching the blankets in one fist while the other rubbed her back to encourage her. I resorted to biting my own bottom lip to hopelessly hold back the moans in my throat. It didn't take long; she'd only pulled me back from my peak so she could quickly push me back over it. She aimed my tip at her open mouth, her tongue lazily lapping at the base of my dick, and she continued to squeeze me until I let out a final, rushed, groaning cry of relief.

The first thick spurt of cum hit her tongue and she immediately dove her head forward, wrapping her lips around the tip so that she didn't miss a single drop. I felt like I couldn't stop, my body trembling as each jet of cum HURT leaving me, stinging my tip and leaving the sweet burn of relief behind. Her cheeks couldn't hold it, the corners of her mouth parting just enough to have thick, white globs of seed run themselves down my oiled shaft. Her tail shivered and bounced with every hard throb of my spurting dick, mimicking it with little jumps of excitement whenever she felt a fresh rope of seed splash into her full mouth. When my orgasm ended, she slowly pulled away, looked me in the eyes, smiled, and opened her mouth, letting her tongue drool out to guide a mouthful of hot semen onto her chest and belly while her hands greedily scooped what she'd let leak out before and rubbed it into her thighs.

This was her favorite lotion, and it was my job to help her apply it. My hands came down and began rubbing my cum into her body, the thick, slick fluid barely spreading as it slipped around her oily flesh. It wasn't sticking, but that didn't stop us from trying, eventually ending up with nearly solid globs of my semen clinging to her body that simply refused to melt into an effective glaze for her like the rest. Only then did I take the little blobs of musky seed and start feeding them to her, giving her a finger-full with every pass while I tried to push the bulk of my scent through the oils that were already saturating her.

When we were done, she smelled like sugary, spicy sex, and that's how she liked it. Her body was shining, and that shine would hold for days if we ever let it go that long. My smell would eventually fade after we showered, at least to my nostrils, but the way she nuzzled and rubbed the leaves of her tail, the same way that she nuzzled and rubbed my cock, made me think that some part of my pheromones were retained there. I didn't know if it was true, but I knew enough of Pokemon breeding to know that grass types liked to broadcast the smell of their mates, which would usually be the saccharine scent of sweet leaves and honey. I can only wonder what other Pokemon would think if the smell of my Anastasia told them everything they wanted to know about our relationship...

Well... not everything. As I fed her the last large dollop of seed, I watched her delicately sip it from my fingertip and look me lovingly in the eyes once more. You can smell sex, but you can't smell love. Her vines move up to the back of my neck and try to weakly tug me towards her. I entertain the power she has over me and let my body drift closer, bringing my lips to hers and letting her small, writhing tongue explore my mouth as it always does, the taste of sweet cum lacing my palate and her trilling adoration vibrating from her throat and into mine. I stayed there, kissing her, listening to the soft hiss of her breath on my ear as our lips remained locked together and her little body squirmed and writhed in my arms. Later tonight, we would shower, politely fold our sheets, then sleep on the clean, virgin bed beside us, ever the innocent trainer and companion to the eyes of the ignorant, apathetic or otherwise polite cleaning staff.

But for now, my princess wanted to keep kissing... and so did her king.


	2. The First Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, our little Princess has decided that her King needs more subjects to properly rule. She has a brilliantly wicked plan to attract one to their little kingdom, but doesn't know exactly what she will beckon to them.
> 
> But that's part of the fun, isn't it?
> 
> When she arrives with her charge, a young Eevee, a little surprise soon follows suit. It looks like another Eevee. It sounds like one. It feels like one...
> 
> So does it matter if it's not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Male Trainer X Female Eevee, Male Trainer x Female Eevee(?))

Anastasia lifted her nose into the cool evening air, smelling the fresh grass that surrounded her. The moon was bright in the sky, only shadowed by the distant light of her trainer's campfire. It was too far away to hear the crackling of the logs and twigs, but her lithe tongue could still touch the air and taste the spicy hints of Cheri wood smoke. She wouldn't wander too far from her King, after all.

But as his high consort, it was her duty to find him proper subjects.

He deserved warriors, entertainers and servants, yet she was still the only retainer in his retinue. She didn't mind the extra attention, of course! She relished every second of being the focus of his worthy gaze! But kingdom of two was hardly impressive, so the both of them must accept their right, no, their responsibility, to rule. Which meant it was her responsibility, as the royal liaison to Pokekind, to fill her lords ranks with useful, loyal subjects.

Even if it meant... sharing.

Anastasia tried to look on the bright side. She could finally get herself a handmaiden! The regal Pokemon was giddy at the thought of having a Pokemon to carry her berries and clean her King's flesh after their nightly consummations. To find the right Pokemon, though, she would have to use a particular method of attraction.

Enter her Sweet Scent. Divine as it was, it didn't spark until after she'd started bathing in her trainer's passion. The honeyed milk that she coaxed so often from his root had been seeping into her skin evening after evening. Her Scent was now spiced with his royal musk, the smell subtle to a human but more than obvious for the rest of Pokekind. More than a few potential subjects responded with deep curiosity when that holy cocktail reached their nostrils. The most natural response she received, of course, was envy. It can't be helped. To want is the burden of those that do not have.

But tonight was their lucky night. One lucky creature would get the honor of sleeping at the foot of the royal sleeping bag.

Her tail swayed into the shuddering wind, the leaf sweating the combined odor of her and her lord. It drifted through the grass, calling to all those who not only found this scent interesting, but appealing. She had to find those willing to serve her trainer, and scent told so much more than words ever could. A keen nose could sense his strength, fertility, and other hints that would serve as his broad and pleasing banner to all who wished to follow him.

It did not take long for the grass to rustle. A nervous whisper in the night, making the proud snake slide her head towards the source. Two black eyes peered back at her, shorter than her own, the moonlit sky bouncing a small reflection off of its short fur.

The princess let out a short series of welcoming hisses, giving her tail a slow fan to beckon and further entice the Pokemon. Sweet Scent was a rather effective technique at gathering Pokemon. It swarmed the senses of even the most stalwart of future subjects. She watched the furry Pokemon crept from the grass, its long ears curled towards high consort and a puffy tuft of white fur bristling from its chest...

Oh, what a fascinating little creature this was! Anastasia couldn't contain herself, approaching the drunken creature with curious abandon. She ran her tiny fingers through the fluff of its brown fur, cupping its cheek, toying with its lips, taking in its scent. Aaah, her scent. She moved to the tail, lifting it, inspecting it. 

Yes. Definitely a her.

The little creature looked as though it were about to squeak out a protest, but that thick leaf eased across her nostrils. Her head followed it as her eyelids lowered, her nose twitching as she let her mind be ensnared by the captivating smell. Anastasia, for a moment, had second thoughts about bringing such an easily overpowered servant into the fold. She could only replicate so much of her lord's scent, and this little one was already captivated. What would happen if she were exposed to the real source?

Ah, but that is what made her change her mind. For her lord's first subject to be so unquestioningly and naturally devoted would inspire others to the court. Yes. That is what was important. She would just have to make sure that this little one knew her place in this heirarchy.

She eased one of her thin, strong vines out of her collar, creeping it outwards and sweepingit over the furred female. It stroked along the drunken creature's lips and cheek, dragging across fur-covered skin until it reached a tense shoulder. There, it twisted like an adoring snake, embracing her throat in a firm, but fair grasp. She tested her hold with a tug, and the subject resisted for a moment. It was clear, though, that the resistance was built on confusion rather than blatant defiance, as a second tug eased her forward at a plodding pace. It helped that every inch of Anastasia's hide had a light tone of her King's gracious smell.

 

This furry female would learn, in time, how swiftly she should obey. But the princess wouldn't be training her until she knew her lord approved. She returned to camp at an even pace, moving just fast enough to encourage the neophyte to pick up her feet and work up a little sweat while she listened to a few key pointers from her princess on how to treat royalty.

\-------------

Anastasia had been gone a while.

I wasn't worried about her, of course. Being my only Pokemon, Anastasia was already so much stronger than when we first started training together.

...But it helped to know that my Pokedex didn't alert me to any particularly tough Pokemon around here. With a rather large daycare center only a few miles away, I'd be surprised to find anything threatening enough to scare away their business.

I stirred the campfire with my hiking stick, watching the embers dance away from the flames as I waited for my Pokemon's return. My eyes were darting to any odd rustle that disturbed the tall grass. It was mostly the wind, I'm sure, but I caught at least one pair of nocturnal eyeshine watching me before darting off when the fire popped a bit too loudly for its liking. The Pokemon here were more curious than aggressive. Maybe tomorrow we could find another Pokemon to take with us...

My brow piqued as a hissing trill bled from the tall, dark blades of grass, followed shortly by the sleek gait of my Snivy. There she was. We locked eyes and exchanged a smile, but hers was far more telling and mischevious than mine. That drew my attention to the vine that stretched into the grass, and the beady black eyes that seemed to rest at its end. As soon as brown fur and a white tuft came into view on four little legs my eyes widened, much to the sly delight of my Pokemon.

It was an Eevee. I couldn't help my curiosity, crawling on all fours towards my princess and her prize. They weren't as rare as they once were, but to find one without looking still took a legendary amount of luck...

"Is this what you were hunting for, girl?" I asked Ana, reaching my hand out to stroke her cheek. It was intercepted by an overeager headbutt against my palm, drinking my praise through the heat of my skin. The little snake chittered and ruffled her tail, tugging her vine forward to bring the Eevee closer to me. The creature's ears were down, but its back wasn't raised and its tail wasn't tucked to its belly. It was submissive, but not terrified.

What had Anastasia told it?

As if to answer, my Snivy tapped the Eevee's nose with her broad tail leaf. I watched the young one's snout follow the leaf's path as if it had been stuck to it, darting out its tongue to try and catch a taste. Then, the honeyed smell hit my nostrils. Sweet Scent. Clever thing. It was useful for attracting Pokemon in the wild and disorienting them in battle. This one seemed to be doing a bit of both. 

My other hand floated to its furry cheek, surprising me when she didn't flinch away. Its nose turned to my hand and dug in, taking sniffs of me so hard that I thought she would pull my skin into its nostrils. Anastasia pulled her leaf away as the Eevee found a new fixation against my wrist, its soft chin sliding into my palm.

A sigh melted from its mouth, a warm, soft sound of relief. Anastasia perused my movements as I stroked my hand across this wild Pokemon's back, watching its spine arch into my touch. My nails dug into the fur and dragged across the skin beneath, scratching it, getting its hide to shiver and its tail to wag. My fist then closed around its tailbase and gave a squeeze, hearing it mewl with a desperate tone. Its black eyes looked up to mine as my fingers slipped beneath its tail. 

Aha... Her tail. 

Anastasia beamed as the Eevee squirmed, the warm, puffed vulva of a female in heat pulsing against my fingertips. So that's what happened. Anastasia went hunting for females in heat. Sweet Scent wasn't usually so discerning... oh, but maybe her prideful baths in my spunk were more to her than a lewd badge of honor. Her scent must be... a very special one at this point. Unique to us, I would think...

My fingers traced the warm spade of the rare female, my groin growing tighter with each pass of soft, swollen flesh. My shameless Pokephilia combined with the need I saw in this little one's eyes. Did her heat just start? Was she already rutted? Did she even know what was going on?

Another mewl from the Eevee shook me from my thoughts, and Anastasia's gentle yet incessant tugging eventually pulled the Eevee against my bulging pants. Her nose glued itself to my throbbing, hidden sex, her tongue dragging against the rough fabric while Anastasia looked on with lustful joy. Perhaps it was simply a show my little princess was after? 

Alright. I'll give her one.

I released Anastasia's cheek and undid my pants, noticing my breath had quickened. The belt jingled, the button popped and the zipper hissed as I fished my cock out of its bonds. 

My half-hard flesh bobbed into the open air and pushed against the desperate Eevee's cheek. Her eyes gleamed as she shoved her head against my crotch like a magnet to iron. Her nose buried itself in the coarse hairs of my bush, soft hiss of her deep inhales bringing more voyeuristic glee to my princess. The Eevee whimpered as if she were getting a dose of her favorite drug, my finger growing wetter as her hindquarters swung against my wrist. Her short muzzle dragged along the base of my sex as my length hardened, sliding along her cheek and dripping clear pre onto the soft fur of her neck. 

Her wet, curious tongue finally slapped against my base, mashing into the soft flesh of my balls. She drove herself wild with me as my finger curled and dipped into her tight spade, feeling the sharp curve of her inner tunnel. Her whimpering hiked, and her fluid covered my hand within a few steady probes, her walls constricted my digit with a desperate need.

That much did worry me. She was elastic, as all Pokemon are when it comes to breeding. Many couples just wouldn't work otherwise. But was she still just a little too small to fuck? I had to see if she could really take me.

"Anastasia," I whispered, looking to my lustful, curious companion, whose wide eyes were fixed on my throbbing shaft and whose lips were just as wet as the Eevee's pussy. "Use your vine on her. See if she's ready to take me."

My Snivy's eyes lit up at the command, one of her long vines slithering out from behind her collar like a slender serpent. She let out a hissing, rattling chuckle, sliding her small claws along the Eevee's back and taking a hold of that fluffy tailbase. Ana's vine coiled and slipped between her thighs, the slick flesh pushing up against her wet, reptilian slit as the bulbed head poked out from underneath. She leaned over the Eevee, her mouth opening in soft, focused whispers of hissing words as her hips rolled, doubtlessly teasing that tip against that puffy spade. I didn't understand that lewd dialogue, but I FELT the words across the smaller creature's expressions, hearing the Eevee whimper in pitiful, adorable need as my Ana sneered above her.

The passionate contortion of that small, furry Pokemon's face as the Snivy pushed into her with her faux cock was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen.

The Eevee let out a choked chirp as she was penetrated, her hips jumping forward for a moment to escape the sudden invasion. Ana grabbed another fistfull of fluff before giving her another thrust, fucking her back into position with a trilling, endearing coo. The Eevee's back arched and her hips dipped, instinct forcing her into a comfortable position to be bred in. That other green claw gripped the top of the female's head and pushed her back into the base of my cock, a lewd dominance overtaking my princess as we shared a female between us.

I felt my mouth growing wet and my heart beating harder with that same feral lust, holding the Eevee's cheek in one palm while my other gripped my shaft. I smeared my dripping sex across the female's brown cheek, her horny cries for more punctuated by an occasional hungry lick along the underside of my fleshy crown. I wasn't going to make the little thing suck me, not when she was getting pounded so hard by my Snivy, but I did push my musk, her drug, into her nostrils and fur. 

It was a sick pleasure, I knew it. I might even feel bad about this after I cum. But I couldn't help myself. Not when I saw a pair of desperate, hungry eyes staring up at me, right beneath my princess's glistening gaze. She spoke to me in words she knew I couldn't hear, but I knew they were encouraging me. Telling me to have fun with her. I didn't know if I was corrupting my Pokemon with my own perverted lusts, or if she was the one training me, helping me to let go...

A high squeal resounded from the little furry kit, the hot gasps washing against my cock coming in faster and faster breaths. Ana knew the little female was cumming, gripping the Eevee's neck in both claws and letting out commanding growls and hisses to command her. I could hear the vulgarities in her feral language, the wicked things she must be saying to this innocent, cum-starved soul as they both rode towards their climax. I felt like pumping myself off right in her face, but I was poised for such a big orgasm that I knew my next load would drain me for several minutes. 

I wanted to unload right into that thirsty cunt of hers, even if I only got a few pumps through that tight sleeve before doing so.

The Eevee's eyes clenched and she let out a pleasured, squeaking howl, Ana's hips forced themselves down against her own vine to help send herself over the edge as well. There was something about the heat of the Eevee's breath against the head of my cock that made me see stars, and I tried clenching my fist around my cock to keep myself from blowing. 

That was a mistake. The added pressure caused my hips to surge and my cock to burn with an explosive, unavoidable climax. I gave up as I felt the first jet of my cum defiantly bursting from my tip, launching over my Snivy's back and splashing against her tail.

The hot fluid against her skin made her eyes shoot up and her mouth open out of reflex, pushing her upper body off of the Eevee so that my spunk could bathe her face and chest. I aimed as best I could, the cum loudly popping in thick ropes against my Pokemon's skin before oozing down to soak into the fur of the Eevee below her. Anastasia slipped lower as the furball's legs gave out, my next strand of thick seed covering her back before I could aim. The last of my load dribbled from my tip and oozed over the furry face of our new friend. 

Ana cooed again and began scooping the thick dollops of seed into her mouth with her claws, and I couldn't help but rub my dripping tip against the drool-and-pre-soaked fur beneath her. The Eevee was panting, taking in cooling breaths, barely registering what I was doing save for the few times my twitching cock slid over her outstretched tongue. She took what little I gave her into her mouth and swallowed it quickly so that she could cool down again...

Fuck... I was spent. And I did feel bad... but not because of how we had used her. It was because it'd be a while before my next load was ready, and this poor thing wouldn't be more than a limp toy for at least a good hour or so. Oh well... it'd give me time to recover and catch my own breath...

....At least, that's what I'd thought until a rustling in the bushes beside us brought me and Ana's eyes to attention. Our gaze met a third, a familiar pair of large, black, doll-like eyes.

Another Eevee?

My eyes squinted as I took deep breaths, thinking for a split second that the lack of blood and oxygen to my brain was making me hallucinate. It took several steps towards us, swaying its hips to and fro and licking its lips like a hungry animal. 

Oh, it was definitely real. 

I looked to Anastasia, wondering if this was another little surprise that she had planned, but her wide eyes told me that she was just as shocked as me. Was this a relative of the little one we'd just drugged and toyed with? My cock out and swinging, I was in no position to explain myself or fight...

I turned my eyes back to the newcomer. It was quite a bit larger, maybe older than the female between my legs. Anastasia questioned it, throwing curious trills and warning growls towards the haughty creature. The larger thing paused, smiled and... bowed. It knelt onto its forelegs and flicked its... her... tail high in response.

There was a thick, black spade under her tail as well, and it was already dripping wet. Had she been watching? It spoke in its feral tongue towards Anastasia, who cocked her head with such a confused expression that for a moment I didn't think she understood the language.

Then Anastasia giggled. Then laughed! I haven't heard her laugh like that in ages! Whatever this Pokemon had said, it'd pleased my princess to no end! The Eevee smiled in return, and I watched these two Pokemon have a conversation while I knelt in the dirt with a sleepy Eevee nuzzling my knee with her wet cheek. I moved to slip my sensitive cock back into its safe prison, but I was stopped by a green, waving claw.

"Making a new friend, Anastasia? I don't think you need my cock out for that."

A trilling giggle contradicted me, and the larger Eevee was led with a nod towards me. The first thing this Eevee did was move her muzzle up under my softening shaft and let the flesh drape across her brow. I took in a breath, but didn't move, not wanting to overstimulate my raw member. With a glance at my Snivy, I realized that the way Anastasia was smiling at and studying this new female made this look like an initiation.

Any indignant thoughts were snuffed out as I felt a stream of air surround my cockhead. I gasped and looked into the sultry eyes of this new Eevee, who had her lips puckered and was blowing across my tip. The sensation was incredible on my sensitive skin, my dick flexing in response to the new stimulus. I was getting hard again. I didn't have more than a few drops left in me, but my cock was waking up all the same.

While my member was somewhat still soft, the large female pushed her paw into the base of my shaft and mashed it against my belly, leaning up to get a better angle. It forced a moan out of me, which brought delight to both of the lewd, conscious Pokemon beneath me. The big girl dragged her long tongue from base to tip, skating off my head as if she were saving it for last. It didn't take more than a minute or two before I was throbbing under those soft pads, leaning back on my palms and watching this female work.

Something told me that she was a Release from that daycare. Pleasing a male like this wasn't an instinct. She had to be taught techniques like this...

...Fuck it...

I leaned forward, which made the Eevee step back and smile. My cock bobbed into the air, still sensitive but able and willing. This female knew it. She was already turning around and flipping her tail, showing that black, puffed spade that wafted such a humid scent that I didn't have to be a Pokemon to know how far she was into her heat. Anastasia was beaming as I stood and pulled my pants completely off, not wanting them to get in the way.

I walked up behind the large Eevee and dropped to my knees with an ugly thud, no grace in my movements as I grabbed her scruff in my fist like the clumsy, horny animal they were turning me into. The puffy skin of her sex was hot as I dragged my cock against it, my thighs shivering and my throat vibrating in a grunt. I tried to ease into her. She was still much smaller than me, after all...

...But she wasn't having it. The head of my human cock slipped beyond that first inch of squeezing muscle and I felt her SHOVE herself against me, making us both cry out in sharp pleasure. I doubled over and caught myself before falling on top of her, gripping her scruff tighter to try and control her. She wasn't having that, either, her hips rolling, bouncing and getting herself off on my turgid, sensitive flesh.

That had to stop. I was going to blow a painful load before long if I didn't gain control of her needy grinding. I gripped her scruff and pulled it back. She responded by squealing and squeezing my shaft harder, her dark brown fur grinding against my thighs as she buries me inside of her. I grabbed a fistful of the soft fur of her ass. It didn't help. I grabbed her tailbase to steady her, and she rolled her stomach and massaged my over-stimulated cock from within with eager twists of her inner muscles.

I was the one getting used... but that was my mistake. I tried to fuck her like an animal. I was at a disadvantage.

I grabbed her scruff and pulled her back hard, so hard that her front paws left the ground. She yelped, but her wiggling hips still tried to beat me in this game she'd invented. But once I grabbed both of her back ankles in one fist, she finally lost all control. All she could do now was try to squeeze me as I sat back and started lifting her by her scruff and feet, dropping her back down like a fuzzy sleeve. I was still going to cum just as fast, but it would be on my terms. I leaned over her as I bounced her hard on my lap, looking down into those pretty blue eyes and-

...Blue?

I paused, and she tried to wriggle her hips to make me continue. After a few seconds, though, she'd realized what I'd been staring at and her eyes blinked and widened, fading back into that familiar doll-black.

What have we here?

I lifted her up and slammed her back down, her eyes going wide at the sudden motion and flashing back to that blue color again. Her front paws, their colors shifting to a darker shade, started to swim in the air as she half-struggled with herself. She'd been caught, and I was determined to find out what exactly I had my cock in. I started shoving her down onto my cock with the intent to break her, the rough-loving female crying out in wincing bliss as her fur began to blossom into a different color. It was like a mirage was evaporating before my eyes, the chocolate fur growing deeper and darker, the creamy white bleeding into a bloody red and the cute, blunt muzzle starting to sharpen itself out...

I felt her climax grip my cock as her body changed in my grasp. The black-furred fox flailed and clenched in pleasure as her yipping cry contrasted the squeaking howl of the species she was imitating. I shuddered and buckled over her, hugging her like a stuffed toy against my body as my cock throbbed and rode her climax into my own.

I filled this twitching Zorua with my seed.

Despite my last climax, she'd been able to work another decent load out of me. I rocked back and forth on my heels as I gripped her, her trembling form squirming against my thighs while she spasmed and jerked with every hot splash of cum she stole from me.

When I'd finished draining myself, I eased my way out and felt her tunnel cinch closed, instincts trying to lock my spunk inside of her. She must have been in heat, too. Not surprising. She shared a breeding group with Eevees, and Zorua were notorious for infiltrating other species to procreate their rare line. The tired pup immediately rolled onto her back and began to purr like a cat, trilling as her quivering legs shivered in the grass.

I then followed suit, laying down on the cool grass to lower the temperature in my own skull. I was sweating, my legs shook and my cock caught a cool breeze with its wet skin. "Fuck," I whispered into the air, moving my hands to my forehead to brush my hair out of my face. I must have laid there for several minutes, trying to get the strength up to walk back to my tent and grab my Pokeballs. I only budged when I heard a stifled mewling nearby.

I dreaded turning my head, and what I saw confirmed it. Ana had the little Eevee girl on her back, her thighs spread, those little green claws squeezing and playing with that puffy, feral slit that the snake herself lacked. I caught her mid-lick, and Ana gave me a sly, sidelong glance and pulled her mouth away, spreading the girl's sex wider. No. There was no way I'd have the energy to do this again, especially not for the three drops of cum I had left in my balls.

But that's when I learned that you should never take your eyes off a dark type.

A purring giggle caught my ears only seconds before a long lash of hot tongue slapped against my softened sex. It was frankly embarrassing how quickly my cock responded to that wet mouth and the soft presses of skilled paw pads. Did every female Zorua know how to please a male? It would help the other species look past their disguise...

...Damn it, I can't distract myself anymore. "Fine, bring her over here," I remarked, much to the wicked delight of the two wicked females and the soft, panting smile of the smaller female, whose pussy still ached for whatever this male had left for her. I felt bad I wouldn't be giving her much, but I don't think Anastasia would let her go unsatisfied either way. She seemed to love the noises that the little Eevee made.

As a warm, tight sleeve of feral pussy was lowered onto my cock by strong vines, a pair of sadistic dark paws aiming my throbbing member towards her sex, I let my muscles relax and let these two females jack my strained cock off with a living, eager toy. It seems Anastasia found more than a subject for us. She found a like-minded friend. Training them was going to be tough with how they seem to enable one another...

But I was coming up on my third orgasm of the night. I had no room to complain.


	3. Riding the Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia's trainer has been called to help out a young lady on another Daycare ranch while her mother's recovering from a small illness. The request came from the Professor who helped raise him, so there was no way he was going to turn it down, especially not when he learned that the Professor and the owner of the Daycare knew each other.
> 
> His first task is a simple one: massage a Blitzle filly whose lightning's been building up too much lately. The young lady will be sitting in and watching to make sure he's still got what it takes to call himself a professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Male Trainer x Female Blitzle. Female Human Voyeur/Mild Participant)

As I walked into the treatment room of the local Pokemon daycare ranch, I was surprised at how well kept everything was. Usually these mom-and-pop massage and breeding parlors have some substandard equipment lying around all over the place, but the grooming bed was clean, the shelves were lined with quality oils and gels, and both the floors and walls, while matching the wooden barn look of the outside, were smooth and polished. It reminded me of a restaurant trying to capitalize on a country aesthetic while still needing to keep to a high standard.

“Thanks for helpin’ me out,” said Rebecca, the owner’s daughter, coming in after me and closing the door. “Sorry if you were busy, but momma’s come down with something rough and the doctor told her to lay off the wranglin’.”

“I’m always happy to help a friend of the Professor, ” I replied to the tanned, full-figured blonde as I slipped my pack off my shoulders. “Especially when it comes to something I’d like to think I’m pretty good at.”

I began withdrawing my own oils and setting them on the cart by the bed. She walked over, peeking at my small selection of products. “You don’t have to use your own stuff, ya know. We got plenty of our own.”

I smiled. “It’s just what I’m used to, is all. Now, where’s our patient?”

Rebecca grinned and made her way towards one of the connecting rooms in the back with a nod. “I’ll be right back with her. Finish settin’ yourself up.”

I nodded and did just that, smiling as I laid out the tools of my trade, setting a small brush on the stand beside my oils with a ritualistic autonomy. I groomed my own Pokemon so often that I didn’t even have to think about it, a habit that usually left me plenty of time to think. Unless, of course, I was keeping Anastasia from being too playful with me, trying to use her vines to unbuckle my belt so that she could tease me while I massaged her. It wasn’t something I minded, but I was glad to be able to take a breather and give a perfectly normal massage this time.

Only a few moments later, Rebecca walked back in wearing rubber gloves, cradling a young Blitzle. The small equine, looking like she couldn’t even stand two feet tall, had an exhausted expression on her face, her blue eyes half-lidded and her lips curled and sour.

“Meet Eclair,” said the breeder, carefully placing her down on the massage bed. “She got out of her pen and ran around a bit too much yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” I asked, thinking back. “Ah, right. The thunderstorm.”

Rebecca nodded. “Yyyep. Lot of build-up in the air, and she sucked up all she could without even thinking about it. Now it’s built up in her muscles and making her cramp up something awful.”

“Aww,” I sighed, bringing my palm to the underside of the Blitzle’s chin and exposing the skin of my wrist to her nose. “That right, little lady?”

Her response was a small, whining snort, her white mane flickering erratically. Rebecca sighed. “Normally she’s better about communicating with her mane. One long flash for no, two quick ones for yes. Few more, but we just started a week or so ago. The build-up is making it hard, I’ll bet.”

“Sounds like she’s a smart girl, to be learning so quickly,” I replied, opening a small metal box with a lightning-bolt symbol on the cover. I then smiled to the filly and removed a small strap attached to a long wire. “No worries. We’ll get you back on your hooves in no time.”

Eclair blinked at the strap, as did Rebecca. “This’ll keep you grounded. Depending on how much juice you soaked up, you could really give me a zap if I’m not careful.”

As I strapped the soft velcro device around her back fetlock, Rebecca hoisted herself up on a nearby barrel and let her eyes settle on the scene. “You really know what you’re doin’, don’tcha? Last hand we hired got a hole blown through his boot when he touched Eclair’s momma wrong.”

“Well, I wish I could say it was instinct, but...” I began, bringing the anchor wire down and grounding it to the floor. A little light on the pad lit up, as did the green LED on the anchor. She was live. “I learned my lesson quick when I reared a Pichu. Experience is just not making the same mistakes twice.”

She nodded her blonde head at my answer, and my fingers went to one of the objects I’d pulled out of my kit: a bag of Cheri berries. I squeezed them to juice them and soften them a bit, then I offered it to the filly. She pressed her soft nostrils into the butt of my hand, sniffed, and gingerly took the offering, her lips and flat tongue wiping along my skin until she had gotten everything.

“Cheri berries? Didn’t think Electric-Types could get Paralyzed,” Rebecca remarked.

“Not generally,” I responded, smiling as I shared some of my knowledge with her. “But Cheri berries work as a natural muscle relaxant regardless. It’ll help her calm down a bit.”

“She seemed pretty calm to me.”

Shaking my head, I moved my clean hand to Eclair’s neck, testing the waters with a very gentle stroke. “Mm, she’s behaving, but she’s still worried. She doesn’t know that she’s gonna be okay yet.”

“That right?” Rebecca leaned forward on the barrel. “You deal with this before?”

“Pichu,” I playfully called back, feeling Eclair tense as I pet her, but try to relax as the stroke ended at her shoulder, repeating the motion until she was used to me. “Baby Pokemon are particularly bad about it. But it’s gonna be okay, Eclair. I’ll work it out from your head to your rump. You might feel a bit of pressure, but try to relax...”

With both hands, I pushed my thumbs into the root of her muscles along her neck, watching her mane flicker when I ran over a particularly nasty knot. She tensed, then relaxed, and I rolled my thumbs in, pushing it down, back and across her shoulders. Her fur was short, but velvety soft, and though I felt the hairs on my arms rising from the static, the bulk of her electrical tension was being fed into the grounding wire behind her as I left it free to take the path of least resistance.. 

Rebecca watched quietly for a moment, then smiled as Eclair let out a soft gasp. “The Professor must’ve taught you good. How’s it like on his Ranch? Mom talks an awful lot about him.”

“A lot of this,” I replied with a smile, reaching Eclair’s shoulders and finding the bone-bound roots of the next set of tense muscles. “He’s got a preschool on the campus that I went to when I was a kid. My mom’s a teacher there, so I pretty much lucked out all around.”

“And who taught you how to do all this?”

I heard a chirp of surprise from Eclair, making me pause before she relaxed with a tiny, happy sigh. I smiled and continued, moving to answer Rebecca’s next question. “Soft spot, huh? Oh, ah, the Professor, after he caught me learning how to massage my Snivy. Well, she wasn’t mine at the time, but…”

I let the sentence trail off, and Rebecca laughed at the implication. “She liked it that much, huh? That how you catch your Pokemon, then?”

I smiled and bit my tongue playfully, reminded of exactly how I’ve caught my Pokemon up till now. Anastasia was given to me after we’d groomed each other into ravenous sex hounds, my Eevee Honey got lured in under false-not-false pretenses of getting a good breeding by an eligible male, and my Zorua Versa tagged along with her to see if she could she could join in the fun. Deciding not to tell THAT story to a relative stranger, I let it go with a chuckle and a half-truth, half-joke.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

That got a laugh out of her, and I focused myself back on Eclair. She really was a beautiful specimen. Her black fur reflected just enough light that, when I began to comb my fingers across her barrel, it looked like I was dragging my fingers through a shimmering sheet of oil. Feeling her warm weight beneath my fingertips triggered a lurid instinct in me, but I knew how to control myself, focusing on the relief of my partner and pushing everything else back to the hind-brain where it belonged. I could always take my arousal out on Anastasia later. 

She’s going to be jealous from all the attention I’m giving this other female, anyway.

Rebecca finished her short laugh and placed her hands on her knees, rocking back atop the barrel. “Well, looks like she’s into it, too,” she remarked, nodding at the little equine. “Can’t say I’ve seen her wearin’ a face like that often.”

I looked to the farm girl, then cocked my head over the Blitzle’s shoulder, curious. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her face had the familiar look of dopey pleasure, mouth hung open in a drunken smile. “My goodness. I haven’t even pulled the oils out yet,” I said with a smirk, shrugging and going back to the massage. My fingers pinched and smoothed themselves along her muscles, and her hindquarters jumped a bit when I got close to the base of her tail, leaning up into me.

That’s when I first saw her mound. Her tail was basically a stub of a thing, not hiding a single inch of her crotch from view. Her anus was a tightly-knit ring with a plush puffiness to it, and tightly drawn beneath it were two closed, smooth curtains, the sleek, black flesh looking so soft to the touch that it made my fingers pause. 

My thumbs were pressing into her flanks at the time, the others having curled around her thighs for leverage. The next sudden move she made had her bumping her rear even higher, sliding my thumbs down the curve of her rump and having them slip enticingly, dangerously close to her slit.

Where a bead of moisture caught my eye.

“Hey, steady girl,” I mused, realizing that I could be caught staring at a relative stranger’s Pokemon at any second. “Don’t want you falling off the table.”

“Well ain’t she an eager thing?” Rebecca playfully called back, seeming to be unphased or, hopefully, oblivious to her Pokemon’s growing arousal.

“Seems that way! That’s a good sign. Might not even need the oils to work the rest of this out,” I said, purposefully lowering the enthusiasm in my voice to give my mind something else to focus on. I’d not fooled around with an equine pussy before, and the display was sparking up my curiosity to wickedly sharp levels.

But my words were punctuated by the wet, flicking pop of a young filly’s clit winking from her folds, giving me a glimpse of the pink skin that made up the tight, dark tunnel beyond it. Before I could wonder if Rebecca noticed it, I heard her giggle.

“Hey now, Eclair. Givin’ it up on the first date ain’t very classy.”

The sudden flickering of the Blitzle’s mane indicated some kind of irate response, but that only made the farmgirl chuckle again. I was glad she was able to joke about it. It made this a lot less awkward.

“I’ll bet she’s just in heat,” I told her, trying to downplay the situation. “That might be why she was running around so much outside. She was just looking to play hooky with a male you’ve got on hand.”

“Nah. That was two weeks ago,” Rebecca retorted simply, leaning back on the barrel and spreading her jean-clad legs across it. Between her and her Blitzle, I was being given a show no matter what direction I looked. “Wouldn’t stop whinin’ till we found some way of gettin’ her off. We don’t have another male on site, though, other than her daddy, and we weren’t looking to get her knocked-up besides.”

I nodded to that, but my mind was running much faster than the slow rolling of my fingers, trying to balance kneading her rump sufficiently to avoiding bringing my thumbs any closer to that enticing feral slit. “I guess she had a bit more than electricity built up in these muscles then, huh?”

A half-whine, half-whinny played out of the Blitzle’s throat, her mane trickling electricity. I made sure the grounding wire was in place and realized that, while I had been slowly pushing the excess electricity towards her back hoof to be discharged into the ground, I may have been pushing a lot of, well, stimulating energy towards her nethers. It was a consequence I hadn’t considered before…

As if to confirm my thoughts, I saw her clit wink again, this time not only carrying a little spark, but flicking a drop of her needy fluids onto the bed.

“Uuuh-huh, there she goes again,” said Rebecca with a smile, a sigh and a shake of her head. 

“Yeah. Sorry girl. Happy Endings are extra,” I laughed, shaking my head at my own terrible, lust-addled joke.

Rebecca then replied with a laugh of her own. “Oh? And how much did your ranch charge to get a poor girl off? We might have it in the budget.”

“Oh, nothing for residents. Full service all the way.” My tone was playful. Sarcastic. It had to be. This was getting into dangerous territory. There was a good bit of Pokephilia on the ranch, of that there was no doubt. Tons of rumors about it leaked out, too, and quite a few people were always eager to try and dig up dirt, especially other breeders thinking that there was competition to sabotage. But being defensive was always a red flag. The casual play-off was always safer.

“Yeah, I figured. Momma says that’s where she learned it, too.”

My breath froze quietly in my chest. Both brows piqued at her words, and my head cast a sidelong glance towards Rebecca. She was smiling, part of her lower lip snagged between her teeth.

“That right?” I asked, my tone slipping from its casual tone to something a bit more serious. “Your mom used to work for the Professor?”

“For his Momma, before she retired and gave it to him. Wasn’t that much different, from what I’m told. She tells me all kinds of stuff happened there. Stuff people ain’t supposed to go around talkin’ about.”

That would explain why the Professor sent me here. A perfect storm of convenient timing and a very grey view on the line between human and Pokemon relationships. I just thought Rebecca’s mother was a friend. To learn she was more was…

Well, liberating. 

I smiled, nodding and turning my eyes back to Eclair. “Sounds about right. Yeah, nothing’s changed.”

“Good deal. Now, if’n you’re not gonna work it out of her, back up so I can do it real quick. Don’t want her to be cryin’ about it all day again.”

As she moved to stand, it really clicked in my head that she was serious about this. About everything. “Hey now,” I shot a hand up, waving her back down. “If you want me to do it, I’ll do it. After all, I am a professional.”

She smirked at my bravado, but sat down all the same, eyes growing wider at the prospect of a show. “A professional that knows how to get a Pokemon off? Bet you don’t see that on your resume.”

“Everybody needs to get off once in a while,” I say quietly, bringing one hand up Eclair’s body until it was resting on the underside of her chin. Just because she looked like she was into it doesn’t mean I could just dive a finger into her. “Isn’t that right? You okay with this?”

Her hazy expression still held onto its open-mouthed smile, and her chin bobbed in my palm to the beating of her mane’s twinkling pulses. Her rump also bounced against my other hand, and the air filled with the wet smack of her clit winking and the scent of feral, equine need.

That was a yes.

“Ain’t you a gentleman,” teased Rebecca, who was now leaning against the wall the barrel was sitting against, finger idly draped across her own inner thigh.

“A gentleman who doesn’t want to get bit by a livewire current or kicked by a hoof,” I retorted. “So long as she knows what she wants, I know how to give it to her…”

“Uh huh,” the farmhand said with a chuckle, watching as the hand that held Eclair’s rump slid to her mound properly. In truth, I’ve only had one lecture on how to handle a mare’s pussy, but it was so unique that it was easy to recall. My palm settled against the base of her clit, feeling her rear jump up a bit before settling back down into my grasp. I felt the muscles of her cunt flex and squeeze, her thick, round bead licking out against my wrist. She whined louder, and I naturally shushed her, my other hand still stroking and petting her chin. 

Slow, round, easy circles. My palm rolled her own thick labia against her winking clit, Her hindquarters were so high now that her hooves were tapping on the bed, her stubby tail flicking wildly as I massaged her. The skin was softer and hotter than any flesh I’ve felt before, like swollen, plush velvet. Her clit was hard, peeking rhythmically from her feral petals every few seconds as her hips swayed and pushed against my wrist.

Her spot shouldn’t be too far inside for such a small Pokemon, I thought to myself. My palm turned, making her snort as I ground it into her eager mound. My middle finger teased her entrance before pouring itself into her tunnel. I sighed at how hot it was, and the velvet softness gave me almost no resistance as I let my knuckle curl downwards into a devious hook. Still tight, but she seemed like she could take far more than just a single finger.

But that was all I needed. Quietly, I began to stroke along her inner walls like a lockpick raking across the tumbler of her lock. I felt her breath hitch and her lips drool against my other hand as I found her spot, her clit now grinding nakedly into my palm. “That’s it. There we go…” I whispered, my finger dancing around inside of her clenching sleeve as both of my wrists became soaked: one with saliva the other with her slick nectar.

Eclair’s next noise was a squealing whinny, and her bucking grew harder. I had to push my hand more firmly against her to keep her from backing herself off the bed! Rebecca chimed from her barrel, hand now draped across her crotch and conspicuously dragging her fingertips across it. 

“Gonna have to teach me that trick,” she said with an airiness in her voice, her own arousal becoming more prominent. If she was anything like her mother had to be to work on that ranch, she must be quite the voyeur.

“It’s not too hard,” I smirked, starting to roll my shoulder and put a little force into the filly’s sex, turning my petting strokes into a firm, deep grind into her spot. “Pleasure’s a universal concept. We’re not so different…”

“We sure ain’t…” she replied quietly, as if trying to hide the growing huskiness of her voice. It reminded me that I was performing for two at the moment, and there was a strange thrill for me in that notion. Though Ana enjoyed watching me with the others, and it wasn’t the first time a human had caught me with a Pokemon, being watched by someone who was getting off on what I was doing always had a very particular feeling to it.

I didn’t know how to feel about it, but it wasn’t going to stop how I treated my little mare.

A few more hard thrusts, some rough digging at her spot and pressing on her clit, and I felt her clenching grow firmer and body start to seize and shiver. She shook in my grasp, and I felt her jaw clench shut, followed swiftly by her whole back end. My arm tingled with pinpricks of heat as her excess electricity crawled its way to my shoulder, making me shudder a bit myself.

I stopped moving and hooked her sleeve hard, letting her clenching climax mash my fingertip against that magic button inside of her. She didn’t make a sound, but the splashing of her fluids against the bed and floor was a decent enough announcement. 

Another satisfied customer.

I kept my finger inside of her until the tightness in her tunnel laxed, allowing me to gently glide out of her. My other hand stroked her from head to tai as I tasted her, eliciting a lurid sigh from our audience.

“W...well now,” Rebecca coughed a bit, my eyes catching her sliding a few fingers out of the darkened crotch of her jeans. “That was… quite a show.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” I grinned, shaking my head at the absurdity of it. “I’m not used to an audience, but it looks like she had fun, so so did I.”

“Yeah. Hey. You gonna… you know…”

I wrung my lips, seeing her eyes catch the bulge in my pants straining out from my thigh. My own member craved attention, and I was about ten seconds from calling out Honey for a quick and dirty fuck. No prior warning or demand other than waving my dick in her face and turning her around. Just the way she liked it. 

“Ah, I can take care of that later,” I drifted off a bit, seeing the lust in her eyes and thinking that she might be coming onto me. Not that I didn’t want to fuck her over that barrel, but I had a good feeling my dick was doing more thinking than my head right now, and I didn’t want to make any mistakes that-

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

Oh. Ooh. Okay. 

“That’s going a bit beyond professional courtesy, isn’t it?”

My answer was a muffled squeak from the filly’s throat as her hindquarters bumped into my groin, smearing her fluids across my pants. Rebecca’s little laugh followed suit.

“We’re not gonna mind if you don’t.”

I suddenly began to wonder if I had really been sent here to help, or if this was the Professor’s idea of a surprise vacation. I also couldn’t help but wonder if there was a camera filming me, like the first time I’d been caught with Ana...

Well, in for a nickel, in for a nugget.

I shrugged, nodding and undoing my belt, looking at the crystal-clear anticipation in Rebecca’s eyes. Eclair, without looking, was already grinding against the bulge of my boxers, making it difficult to pull out my throbbing length.

“Easy girl… damn, she is eager,” I breathed out, using one hand to push her rump forward so that I could fish my dick and balls out of my clothes. Both flopped freely as they were released to breathe, the former swinging and throbbing straight and the latter rolling out and hanging low with the humid heat.

Rebecca let out a small whistle that made me somehow bashful, but no less aroused. “I don’t blame her. She’s from a long line of breeders, you know. Her daddy’s an old Tauros from Momma’s time at your old Ranch.”

“That right? Well, that might explain it,” I affirmed, smirking as I pumped my shaft in my fist a few times, my tip absolutely soaked in my pre. Eclair was fighting my other hand for the chance to lean back onto my cock, standing up and stomping her front hoof with a snort. She looked back at me with a pleading, somewhat wrathful glare. She definitely had a fire in her. I even felt a few sparks hit my impeding palm.

“Hey now. None of that,” I commanded in my ‘stern trainer’ voice. I couldn’t have her getting out of hand, no matter how eager the both of us were. Things were already as strange and chaotic as it was! She huffed, but settled down just as Rebecca was climbing off the barrel and coming closer.

“Could you like… do it slow?” 

“Hm? Oh. Yeah,” I agreed without thinking, having planned on taking my time anyway. “Am I your entertainment for the day?”

She laughed a little, but said nothing, nodding her head as I brought the tip of my cock to the soft, inviting folds of the Blitzle’s mare pussy. The tip slid across the thin lips of her cunt, making me hiss in a sharp breath with the wet heat of it. I released that breath with all the tension I held in my body, feeling my hips gradually push me forward.

I grunted. Rebecca moaned. Eclair gasped. Both of my hands fell on the mare’s hips and pulled her into a slow, dragging thrust, the veins of my cock dragging along her tender, soft petals as I was swallowed by her tunnel. “Wow…” I gulped, glad I agreed to go slowly now. My cock was so sensitive that I was sure that going any faster would make me blow in seconds. 

The filly’s pussy was amazing. It wasn’t so snug that I had to force my way in, but it squeezed my tip in a velvet fist once I got in deeper. I just kept going and going, not realizing I had bottomed out inside of her until I felt her clit wink and lick against my balls.

“Damn…” I couldn’t help but laugh, having to hold her hips steady as I pulled out to keep her from following me back. “She’s… fuck…”

Rebecca licked her lips. “Hows’s she feel?”

“She’s… squeezing me,” I said the first things that came to my mind, so caught up in the moment to give her a proper play-by-play. “Tight… but she takes all of me… So… wet. Fuck...”

“I’ve seen videos,” she sighed out, her mind just as steamed with lust as mine. “Pictures. But I’ve never seen a human dick goin’ into a Pokemon like this. Plenty of the… other way around… but… shit…”

I stole a glance down past her cleavage to see that her unbuttoned jeans were being stretched by her whole hand, the other stroking the blinking mane of the Blitzle.

Eclair herself had lowered onto her chest again, blue eyes rolling backwards and mouth hanging open again. She let out chirps of pleasure as her hooves tapped to steady herself. Her clit winked against the base vein of my cock, and she gave my balls another healthy squirt of her femcum. For such a small thing, she was certainly pretty mature…

Rebecca giggled. “Look at her mane pulse. She’s loving this…”

“Mmn, she’s taking it well. Has she been bred before?”

“Nooo…” Rebecca trailed off, biting her lip again and letting out a sudden hiss of pleasure, bucking her hips into her own fingers. “Not with a real cock. Mom has toys. Plays with them once they’re old enough to… appreciate it. You’re her first breeder…”

Breeder. Damn, that word sounded hot in this context. I grinned, rolling my hips in time with Eclair’s pulses as though it were a game. “I’m her breeder, huh? Wanting me to knock her up, then?”

“Aah… I want you to try.”

The lust was getting to me, my mind really playing into this fantasy and visualizing a mare carrying my foal. “How’s she feel about that?”

Rebecca grinned, petting her Blitzle’s face so that the mare turned her eyes towards the farmgirl’s. “You like your stud, Eclair? Your first real dick?”

The frantic flashing of the mare’s mane steadied into a series of eager “yes” indicators, her tongue licking some of the drool off of her lips. I didn’t know what sort of history these two had, but I couldn’t help but think of me and Ana.

“You want him to breed you, girl?”

She nodded furiously, surprising me with how clearly she understood all of these terms. Then again, perhaps Rebecca wasn’t alone when she watched all of those videos she mentioned. She really did remind me an awful lot of me. 

The thought spurred me on, and I started to thrust harder, the first loud pop of my hips against the mare’s rump making her squeal and raise her head, trying to bounce herself against me.

“Alright, Eclair,” I grunted out, bashing my heavy balls against her winking clit as I pulled her into every swing. “Let’s put a foal into you.”

I let myself get carried away in the roleplay to appease both of them.

Who am I kidding? I thought it was fucking hot, too! The fact that the both of them enjoyed it, not just the other human, was just icing on the cake!

Pop, pop, pop, the air was filled with flesh hitting fur, wet splashing of equine fluids, and strained braying from the young mare as I fucked her as her human stallion. Rebecca had stopped watching the way my cock slipped in and out of her and was now at Eclair’s front end, holding her chin with one hand and staring into her eyes. Their noses touched, and for a moment I thought they were going to kiss.

But all thoughts flashed white in my mind as I felt my body reach its apex. “Fuck… I’m close,” I lied. Being three seconds from cumming wasn’t being close, it was being there!

“Give it to her,” grunted Rebecca, working herself off to try and catch up. “Fill her up!”

The words barely left the farmgirl’s lips when I squeezed Eclair’s hips and dug my cock deep into her. The first pulse must have hit her like a freight train, her entire body shooting up and back as if she were trying to force my cock, balls, hell my entire body up inside of her. I felt a crawling sense of electricity jolt down my length, my vision blurring as my body nearly folded on top of her. Jolting pulses squeezed my already clenching prostate, milking me with enough force to regret it later.

But not now. Fuck no not now.

I was a panting mess after only a few seconds, catching my breath in gulps. I’d expected to hear Eclair cry out, but, as my vision cleared, I saw what I’d expected to see a moment ago. Eclair and Rebecca had pressed their lips together in such a practiced way that I had no doubts left about the sort of relationship they must have had.

Their kiss continued throughout my climax and well into the afterglow, my shaft remaining defiantly hard for longer than such a powerful orgasm would have left me. I let out a satisfied breath and withdrew, slowly, watching my length drag away from her sex and drip my seed onto the massage bed. The thick, white mess rolled over her swollen clit as it drenched the fabric. My pants, too, were mostly ruined by Eclair’s fluids, needing about as big a wash as I did. I had no idea mares could produce this much…

Just as I pulled out, Rebecca surprised me by walking forward on her knees, hand moving to my shaft and carefully grabbing it. My eyes were wide with surprise as she immediately drove me into her mouth, sucking me in with a moan. A spike of pleasure slapped my mind, my cock sensitive after just cumming. However, she sucked only for a few moments, slurping loudly before pulling off and licking her lips.

“S-sorry,” she coughed a bit, putting her hand on the side of the bed and helping herself stand up. “I just… never tasted a human’s before… didn’t want to miss the chance.” She looked down at the puddle now leaking out of the mare’s rump. “Wow. You really did a number on her.”

I looked at the puddle myself, then at the filly, who had laid down and splayed herself out, breathing heavily with a blissful rhythm to her panting. I grinned. “Yeah. Guess I did.”

“Sorry about gettin’... carried away. It’s the first time me and Eclair had a chance to… well...”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it,” I nodded, stroking Eclair’s back and watching her mane pulse steadily, smiling at how relaxed and content the mare seemed. “Not like I minded, clearly. Just a surprise is all. How’d you know I’d be okay with it?”

“I dunno. Just did. Momma said that the Professor spoke highly of ya, and, well, there’s all them rumors about that Ranch that Momma confirmed, so…”

“We’re not all like that, there, but… yeah. I am.”

We both smiled, and I let out a big sigh as my cock finally started to soften, clarity and wisdom filling my mind just so it could walk in and see what a huge mess I’d made of my thoughts, chastising me for hasty, reckless behavior. “You’re not the only one that got carried away.”

She giggled and stood, jeans still unbuttoned and just as soaked as mine. “Yeah. You take a breather. Shower’s down the left hall there on the right. If you leave your clothes outside of it, I’ll take them to the wash once I’m done.”

“Need any help with that?” I asked, smirking and nodding at her crotch. In truth, I wasn’t ready for a round two quite yet, but my mouth and fingers didn’t have a refractory period. 

“Aww, you’re sweet, but I got another plan in mind right now. Her Daddy’s been out of sorts for a minute now. Ain’t no time like now to give him a present for being so patient.”

I smirked and nodded as she walked away, and she called back before she disappeared back behind the stable doors. “You’re still here for the weekend, right?”

“Unless you guys need me longer,” I replied with a knowing smirk. She returned it, nodded, and walked out of sight, leaving me with Eclair. She had nearly fallen asleep, so I moved to her front and knelt so that my breath could slip into her nostrils, a sign to most equines of affection and trust. She leaned forward and nuzzled my nose, mouth still open despite her eyes being closed and lips seeking mine. When I let her find them, she suckled and whined her way into a deeper kiss with me, and I rode through it, testing her experience with my tongue. 

When the kiss broke, our eyes opened and locked, and I could feel the glowing happiness radiating from her. A happiness I shared. If I was going to have company like this while I was here, it might be difficult for me to leave once my work was done…

But I’ll have to make sure to take a very thorough shower. Ana didn’t mind me with other females, but she would be quite cross if my scent wasn’t clean when it came time to cover her in it.


End file.
